L'Akasuki , en vacances !
by JashinisteFanGirl
Summary: L'Akatsuki vas partir en vacances ... du moins c'est ce qu'ils croient , disons qu'ils vont faire des rencontres étranges et vont passer des situations assez ... bizarre .
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout l'monde grâce a ma bêta mumei nadakai vous avez enfin votre chapitre corrigé !**

**A par sa j'espère que sa vas vous plaire et laissez des reviews pour laissez vos impressions .**

* * *

Pain : J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer !  
Sasori : La vielle d'à côté est enfin morte ?  
Pain : Mieux !  
Deidara : Itachi est viré ?  
Pain : MIEUX !  
Itachi : -_-'C'est sympas j'me sens aimé.  
Konan : On a enfin réparé la chasse.  
Kakuzu : Même pas en rêve ...  
Hidan : Vous, vous êtes enfin mis à l'idée que le seul dieu était Jashin ?!  
Pain : Je campe toujours sur mes positions JE suis le SEUL dieu ici !  
Hidan : Pff ...  
Itachi : On a retrouvé mon frère et on va l'buter ?  
Pain : Je croyais que tu l'aimais en vrais ...  
Itachi : Ouais mais bon ça dépend des jours.  
Tobi: Tobi is a good boy.  
Pain : M'enfin faites un petit effort quand même !  
Kisame : Vous avez acheté un aquarium géant qui donne accès à la mer, et que grâce à ça je pourrais enfin retrouver les membres de ma familles ?  
Pain : Je n'ai pas dis "quel est ton rêve ?"  
Kisame : Oooh ...  
Kakuzu : On est devenu multimilliardaire ?!  
Pain : Euh ... Non !  
Kakuzu : Mais ça ne saurais tarder.  
Pain : -_-'  
Hidan : Y a intérêt qu'on le devienne un jour avec tout ce fric qu'on dépense pas.  
Konan : Bon ben crache le morceau !  
Pain tout excité : Non, non, non ! Trouvez-le d'abord.  
Tous : ...  
Pain : Allez, vous n'avez pas une petite idée ?  
Tous : ...  
Pain : Même pas une toute petite ?  
Tous : PAIN !  
Pain : Rho c'est bon, c'est bon ... Vous êtes pas drôle ...  
Tous : Bon ben avale la pilule !  
Pain : Quelle pilule ?  
Tous : Parle !  
Pain : Hein ?  
Tous : CRACHE LE MORCEAU !  
Pain qui commence a stresser : MAIS QUEL MORCEAU ?!  
Tous : MAIS ACCOUCHE BORDEL !  
Pain : QUI ?!  
Tous : QUEL EST TA FOUTUE BONNE NOUVELLE ?!  
Pain : Ahhh ! çaaa !  
Tous blasés : Ouais çaaa !  
Pain : Non mais c'est juste que avec tout ce que vous me crié à la gueule ça m'a mis un petit coup de stress et j'ai pas bien compris, héhé voyez quand j'suis stressé j'suis en mode badabibadabou haha et-  
Deidara : Chef ?  
Pain : Oui ?  
Deidara : Mais fermez la un peu pour changer !  
Pain : Hum, bon puisque c'est comme ça ! La bonne nouvelle est annulée !

Se retourne et croise les bras.

Kakuzu : Tant mieux ça sentait le fric perdu ce coup là !  
Itachi : Putain Deidara tu fous tout l'temps tout en l'air !  
Kisame : Ouais, pour une fois que c'était une BONNE nouvelle.  
Hidan : Sasori ne t'a pas bien dressé.  
Sasori : Hé ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ?!  
Deidara : Pff, laisses tomber Saso. Ils sont lourds avec leurs sous entendues à la cons.  
Sasori : Mais ho ! J'lai bien dressé moi !  
Deidara : Exactement - HE ! TU T'FOUS D'MA GUEULE LA OU QUOI ?  
Itachi : Ce n'est pas ta faute Sasori il y en a qui sont nés cons et ça changera pas !  
Deidara : Hé ! Ho ! J'espère que tu n'insinues pas que je suis con là ?!  
Itachi : Tu vois ils sont même pas capables de se reconnaitre.  
Deidara : J'vais lui faire la peau !  
Pain : J'ai une bonne nouvelle !  
Konan : T'avais pas dit qu'il y avait plus de bonne nouvelle ?  
Pain : Oui, mais c'est juste bête de pas l'annoncer.  
Konan : Pire qu'une gamine ...  
Kakuzu : J'vous préviens de suite chef, si ça parle pognon je réponds plus de rien !  
Pain : T'inquiète Kakuzu j'ai fait une bonne affaire !  
Konan : Pour une fois ...  
Pain : Hum ... bref, donc nous allons ...  
Tous : ...  
Pain : Partir ...  
Deidara : En Amérique ?  
Pain : Non !  
Sasori : Partout sauf chez ma grand-mère ...  
Pain : Oui !  
Sasori : Ouf ! J'suis soulagé.  
Deidara : Je te le fais pas dire.  
Kisame : A la plage ?  
Pain : Non mais presque !  
Sasori : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
Deidara : C'est juste que, sans vouloir te vexer ta mamie c'est une couguare de première !  
Tobi : A la piscine ? Parce-que y a des toboggans et que Tobi aime ça et puis puisque c'est un good boy chef va l'y emmener ?  
Pain : Non ...  
Sasori : Ma mamie ? Une cougare de première ?!  
Deidara : Ba ouais doublée d'une morue toute ridée qui se croit encore a l'âge de ses 20 ans et qui se prend aussi pour une bombe du sex' !  
Pain : On va partir en ...  
Itachi : Taiwan ?  
Sasori : REPETE ?!  
Deidara : SINON QUOI ?!  
Pain : Pourquoi t'aimerais qu'on aille en Taiwan ?  
Itachi haussa les épaules.  
Sasori : ESPECE DE-  
Pain : EN VACANCES !  
Tous : HEIIN ?  
Kakuzu : ON EST RUINEEEEES !  
Pain hyper content : MAIS NON ! J'AI VOLE LES BILLETS DE LA VIELLE D'A COTE !  
Hidan : Pour une fois quelle a servie à quelque chose cette vielle peau.  
Konan : Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle ait 9 billet ?  
Pain : Rho Konan ! Arrête de faire ta coincée, pour une fois qu'on peut se permettre d'aller en vacances tous ensembles !  
Konan : C'est vrais qu'il faut réfléchir à deux fois avant d'appeler ça une bonne nouvelle ...  
Sasori : Vas-y dis tout de suite que tu nous aimes pas.  
Konan : Je vous aime pas.  
Deidara : Wo l'autre là, la sans cœur vas.  
Itachi : Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi.  
Konan : -_-' J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous avez bien put faire pour moi ...  
Hidan : Sérieux là imagine ta vie sans nous quoi, le plat complet c'est nul, plus d'rire plus d'délire rien nada que la routine quoi !  
Konan : Et aussi une vie sans la lessive, sans linge sale, sans-  
Kakuzu : Et voila, les femmes ça cherche que la facilité.  
Pain : Que seraient les femmes sans les hommes ?  
Konan : Alors toi, la ferme ! Sans moi tu serais rien lourdaud ok ?! Tu ne sais même pas verser du lait dans ton bol de céréale, tes vêtements seraient tout rose tellement que tu sais pas comment fonctionne une machine à laver et après les réunions qui accepterait de te donner son bras pour que tu pleure dessus hein ?  
Pain : Ben euh ... c'est que-  
Konan : La ferme ! J'tai pas donné l'autorisation de parler !  
Pain : Oui madame.  
Konan : Tu sais rien faire à par rien !  
Deidara : Ah ouais logique.  
Konan : Donc vous la fermez tous comme vous êtes bande de machos sinon je refais la grève d'il y a deux semaines !  
Tous : C'est bon, c'est bon !  
Sasori : Comment qu'il s'est fait clouer le bec le chef !  
Pain : Je te signale que vous aussi vous lui obéissez.  
Itachi : A se demander qui est le chef ici.  
Tobi : C'est moi.  
Itachi : Quoi ?  
Tobi: Tobi is a good boy.

Un peu plus loin.

Vielle femme d'à côté : Mais où sont les billets que j'ai acheté exprès pour les jeunes d'à côté ?

* * *

**Nouvelle fic délire sur l'Akatsuki , la suite je sais pas quand est ce que je vais la poster mais sa sera pas pour longtemps .**

**J'espère que sa vous a plus , laissez des reviews . **

**Et juste une chose , j'écrit mes fics de l'Akatsuki de cette façon , c'est a dire en mode théâtrale et en forme de dialogue .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**** :**

**Konan : **Bon c'est la première fois qu'on met le pied dans un aéroport , mais c'est pas la peine que tout l'monde le sache .

**Pein : **Oui , parce que c'est pas vraiment sympas , sympas que els gens nous voient comme des émerveillés .

**Konan : **Sinon ils vont nous prendre pour des pauvres ou autres choses dans l'genre voyez .

**Hidan : **C'est pas notre faute si Kakuzu trouve que TOUS est cher !

**Kakuzu : **Je ne trouve pas que TOUS est cher Hidan ! c'est juste que je ne vois pas l'utilité de gaspiller son argent pour "voyager" .

**Hidan : **De toute façon tout est inutile pour toi , a par l'argent bien sûre ... **Dit il en roulant des yeux .**

**Pein : **Et aussi une chose ...

**Konan : **Evitons de nous disputer devant les gens , d'accord ?

**Pein : **Oui parce que voyez vous c'est assez ... Gênant !

**Itachi : **Tout a fait d'accord , donc Deidara tu te tiens le plus loin possible de moi .

**Deidara : **C'est plutôt a moi de te dire sa , c'est toujours toi qui me provoque !

**Itachi : **C'est sa on te croit Raiponce .

**Deidara : **ARRETE DE M'APPELER COMME SA CHIWAWA !

**Konan : **Chu , chuut calmez vouus !

**Pein : **Sa ne sert a rien de s'énerver !

**Konan : **Zeeen .

**Pein : **Peace and love mes frères , peace and love .

**Tous : **-_-" Ils ont carrément péter un plomb ces deux la .

**Tobi : **Tobi est un good boy , donc ne vous inquiétez pas Tobi sera sage comme une image !

**Deidara : **Lèche cul !

**Tobi : **Pétasse !

**Deidara : **O_O

**Tobi : **Tobi n'ai pas con au point de se laisser insulté !

**Konan : **Et pas d'insulte aussi ...

**Hidan : **Bordel ! pas d'insultes , faites pas sa , faites pas si ON PEUT RIEN FAIRE !

**Pein : **Et pas criez aussi ! ouais sa serais sympas de pas criez .

**Hidan : -_-**

**Konan : **Voyez , sa fait comme même longtemps qu'on était pas sorties ...

**Pein : **Et on voudrez bien faire bonne impression pour une fois .

**Tous blasés : **D'accord ...

**Konan : **Bien , une question ?

**Kisame lève la main . **

**Pein : **Oui kisame ? **Lui donne un bonbon .**

**Kisame : **Et si on a envie de se gratter les fesses ?

**Konan : **On se retient !

**Sasori : **Et si jamais on arrive pas a se retenir ?

**Pein gifle Sasori .**

**Sasori : **EH ! POURQUOI KISAME IL A UN BONBON LUI ALORS QUE MOI JE RECOLTE UNE GIFLE ?

**Pein : **Parce que Kisame a levé la main LUI ! avant de poser la question .

**Kisame: **Prend l'exemple sur tes aînés .

**Konan donne une autre gifle a Sasori .**

**Sasori : **AIE ET CELLA C'EST POURQUOI ?

**Konan : **C'est pour avoir crier alors qu'on te l'avais interdit moi et Pein .

**Pein s'apprêtait a re-gifler Sasori pour avoir osé crier une deuxième fois** .

**Sasori : **C'est bon , c'est bon j'ai compris je recommencerais plus !

**Deidara pouffa de rire .**

**Sasori : **Pourquoi tu rigole toi ?! attend j'vais te donné une leçon !

**Pein gifla Sasori .**

**Sasori les larmes aux yeux : **Aieuh !

**Pein :** Sa c'est pour avoir encore une fois désobéit aux ordres .

**Konan gifla l'autre joue de Sasori .**

**Konan : **Et cella c'est pour nous avoir menti en disant que tu recommencerais plus .

**Kisame posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Sasori .**

**Kisame : **Sérieux mec arrête toi tu fait qu'aggravé ton cas .

**Deidara lève la main : **Euh ... est ce que je peut poser une question ?

**Pein : **Vas-y .

**Deidara : **Est ce que vous allez nous giflez a chaque fois qu'on commets des erreurs ?

**Konan : **Oui , alors vous devez évitez sa si vous ne voulez pas vous faire giflez comme des gamins devant les gens .

**Deidara : **Oké .

**Sasori pouffa de rire :** Comment il a les chocotte !

**Deidara aller répliquer mais ... **

**Pein : **Hé ! qu'est ce qu'on avait dit ?

**Sasori : **Hé ! pourquoi lui il a le droit a un avertissement alors que moi ont me gifle direct ?

**Pein : **C'est la vie .

**Konan : **Et la on est gentils parce que tu a échappé a la gifle , tu a posé une question sans levé la main . Mais tellement moie t Pein tu nous fait pitié qu'on a préféré laisser passer pour une fois .

**Deidara : **Hum , hum ...

**Pein : **Quoi ?

**Deidara d'une voix enfantine : **J'peut avoir mon bonbon ?

**Konan : **Bien sûre !

**Deidara : **Ouais !

**Sasori : **Pff ...

**Pein : **Et on ne se plaint pas !

**Sasori : **Mais j'ai rien dit !

**Konan : **Et on ne répond pas !

**Sasori : **La ferme Sasori ! Fait pas Sasori ! Vas chier Sasori ! Pourquoi t'ai née Sasori ?!

**Deidara : **C'est vrais pourquoi t'ai née ?

**Kisame : **Ils ont tout les deux posés des questions sans levé la main !

**Itachi : **Arrête de faire le gamin Kisame .

**Kisame : **Mais c'est vrais !

**Pein : **Je n'aime pas les cafteurs ...

**Kisame prend la pose d'un gamin qui se fait engueuler :** Désolé ...

**Hidan : **EST CE QU'ON POURRA TUER DES GENS ?

**Pein gifla Hidan : **C'est quoi cette question ?

**Hidan : **OUAIS ! EN PRINCIPRE JE RPEND DEUX GIFLES JE CRIE LA JE CRIIIIIE !

**Konan : **Ta punition a toi et de ne pas recevoir de gifle !

**Hidan les larmes aux yeux : **POURQUOI ?!

**Pein : **C'est comme sa je pense que tu connais la réponse .

**Konan : **Monsieur le masochiste .

**Hidan donna un coup de pied dans l'vide : **C'est aps juste c'est toujours les mêmes qui se font frapper ...

**Itachi lève la main .**

**Pein : **On t'écoute Itachi ?

**Itachi : **Est ce que moi aussi vous allez me giflez si je me trompe ?

**Konan : **Bien sûr tu est au même niveau que les autres .

**Itachi l'assassine du regard : **Ne redit plus jamais sa ...

**Konan : **Dit quoi ?

**Itachi renfile de dédain : **Que ... que ... que je suis du même niveau que les autres !

**Konan : -_-**

**Itachi commence a pleuré . **

**Kisame : **Konan elle a fait pleuré Itachi ! elle aussi doit recevoir une gifle !

**Pein : **QU'est ce que j'ai dit au sujet des cafteurs ?

**Kisame : **Roooh ... c'est du favoritisme !

**Hidan en pleure : **Toute a fait !

**Konan : **Bon arrêtez de pleuré je vous promet qu'une fois a l'intérieur ont vous achètera des glaces moi et Pein .

**Kakuzu : **NON !

**Pein le gifle . **

**Kakuzu : **ELLE DIT QU'ELLE VAS ACHETER DES GLACES ET EN PLUS DE SA TOI TU ME GIFLE ?!

**Hidan : **La chance ...

**Konan le re-gifle .**

**Kakuzu : **Espèce de ...

**Konan le regarde genre "insulte moi et je ne contrôle plus mes mains" . **

**Kakuzu : **... Créature femelle qui se croit tout permis .

**Konan : **Hum , sa passe je prend plutôt sa pour un compliment .

**Hidan : **ESPECE DE SALOPE !

**Konan : **Te fatigue pas tu n'aura pas ta gifle !

**Hidan : **Bordel ...

**Tobi saute et lève la main en même temps **: Pein-sama ! Pein-sama !

**Pein : **Oui ?

**Deidara chuchote en imitant Tobi : **Quand est ce qu'on pourra le faire ? huhu

**Sasori : **Hahaha !

**Pein : **Deidara ! je t'ai entendue ! et je te préviens un mot de plus et tu passera tes vacances tous seul dans le repaire , c'est clairs ?

**Deidara : **Roh sa vas si on a même plus le droit de plaisanter .

**Tobi : **Tobi c'est un good boy ?

**Pein lève un sourcil et donne le bonbon a Tobi : **Euh ... Ouais pourquoi tu dit sa ?

**Tobi mange le bonbon tout content et rre-lève la main : **Pein-sama ! Pein-sama !

**Pein : **Ouais ?**Donne un bonbon a Tobi .**

**Tobi : **Est ce que Tobi peut avoir un autre bonbon ?

**Pein : **...

**Tobi : **Alors ? alors ?

**Pein : **Tu pose toute ces questions idiotes depuis toute a l'heure juste pour avoir des bonbons ?!

**Tobi se tortille sur place comme un enfant prit en flagrant délit **.

**Pein : **J'aurais dût m'ne douter ...

**Konan : **Bon allons-y la ! on vas manquer l'avion si sa continue .

**Pein : **Ah ! oui encore une dernière chose , on reste groupé oké ?!

**Tobi : **Parce que vous avez peur Pein-sama ?

**Pein : **Sa mais aussi parce que ces grands et je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un se perde !

**Tous: **D'accord !

**Konan inspire et éxpire : **Allons- y !

* * *

**Deuxième chapitre poster j'espère qu'il vous a plut autant qu'a moi quand je l'ai écrit .**

**Laissez des reviews :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konan :** Pein ...

**Pein :** Maintenant, je pense qu'il faudrait tourner à gauche.

**Deidara *fatigué* :** On est déjà passés par là...

**Sasori *tout aussi fatigué* :** …et vous avez exactement dit la même chose les fois précédentes.

**Pein :** Vous êtes sûr ?

**Tous :** Oui !

**Pein :** Non mais je suis sûr que là c'est la bonne direction !

**Hidan : **C'est ce que tu disais aussi les fois précédentes.

**Pein :** Allez, dites tout de suite que je suis un bon à rien !

**Tous:** Vous êtes un bon à rien.

**Pein :** Vous devriez avoir honte de me dire ça !

**Itachi** : C'est vous qui nous avez demandé de vous dire ça, nous on fait qu'obéir aux ordres.

**Pein** : Ouais, ouais vous obéissez aux ordres quand ça vous chante !

**Konan** : Euh... Pein...

**Pein** : Vous trouvez toujours le moyen de m'énerver !

**Konan** : Pein...

**Pein **: Vous êtes tout le temps grognons ! Rien ne peut vous contenter ! Vous trouvez toujours une mauvaise excuse pour faire chier mon petit monde tout parfait !

**Hidan** : Il a pété une durite le chef ou quoi ?

**Konan** : Pein !

**Pein** : Et vous savez comment il est mon monde ? Vous voulez savoir comment il est mon monde ?!

**Deidara** : Non pitié chef.

**Sasori** : Commencez pas à criser devant tout le monde !

**Itachi** : La honte...

**Hidan** : Tout le monde se moque de nous chef !

**Konan** : Peineuuh !

**Pein** : J'en ai rien à battre de TOUT LE MONDE ! Si TOUT LE MONDE, nous regarde et ben c'est votre faute bande de nuls !

**Kisame**: Alors pourquoi vous nous avez embauché si on est si nuls que ça ?!

**Pein** : Parce que vous me faisiez pitié !

**Konan** : Hé ho ! Pein !

**Hidan** : Ben vous savez quoi chef ?

**Deidara** : A nous aussi vous nous avez fait pitié !

**Sasori** : C'est pour ça qu'on a intégré votre organisation de merde !

**Kakuzu** : Moi c'est pour le fric que je l'ai intégrée !

**Itachi** : On s'en doutait.

**Kakuzu** : Et aussi parce que j'ai put avoir le poste de Banquier.

**Hidan** ***ironique*** : Sans rire...

**Kakuzu** : Sans rire !

**Hidan** : -_-

**Pein** les yeux larmoyants : Ben vous savez quoi ? Si cette organisation vous fait autant chier que ça BEN VOUS AVEZ L'DROIT DE DEGAGER !

**Zetsu** **Noir** : Cool merci !

**Zetsu** : Ouais mais non.

**Zetsu Noir** : Quoi, encore toi ?

**Zetsu** : Si on part, on va enfin être libre ! Mais on se retrouvera aussi sans endroit où dormir.

**Zetsu** **Noir** : Et alors, n'importe quoi serait mieux que ces vieux matelas qui nous servent de lit.

**Zetsu** : Non, j'ai la peau sensible je pourrais me faire piquer par n'importe qu'elle bestiole assoiffée de chaire tendre.

**Zetsu Noir** : ...Tu sais que tu me pourris la vie toi ?

**Zetsu** : Je sais...

**Konan** : PEIN !

**Pein** : Quoi ? Quoi ? QUOII ?

**Konan** : ...On a perdu Tobi

...

**Pein** : On a...

**Konan** : Perdu Tobi

**Pein** : C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! Tobi ouhouuu où es tu ? Sors de ta p'tite cachette, c'est bon c'est Tobi qui a gagné à cache-cache !

**Konan** : Mais... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**Itachi** ***mal** **à** **l'aise*** : Sérieusement chef arrêtez votre délire.

**Sasori** : Y a encore plus de monde qui nous regarde.

**Deidara** : Et bien, dire que toi et Konan vous vouliez qu'on passe incognito.

**Pein** : Oh mon dieu...

**Konan** : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Pein** : On a perdu Tobi !

**Konan** : -_- Bravo

**Hidan** : Non j'crois que c'est juste qu'il vient de réaliser qu'il aura plus de sexe pendant toutes les vacances.

**Pein** court dans tout les sens : ON A PERDUE TOBI ! NOTRE VIE EST FOUTUE !

**Deidara** : Rectification VOTRE vie est foutue la mienne vient juste de s'améliorée vu qu'on a perdu cette « erreur de la nature »

**Pein** ***prend Deidara par les épaules*** : TOBI S'EST PERDU !

**Deidara** : Hé ! Et moi qu'est ce que j'ai fait !

**Hidan** : C'est bon on l'avait compris.

**Itachi** : C'est pas la fin du monde non plus.

**Kakuzu** : On est ruinés !

**Tous** : ...

**Kakuzu** : Ah non ça vas, j'ai cru avoir perdu un centime, ouf le choc.

**Tous** : -_-"

**Pein** : IL FAUT LE RETROUVER ! MAIS COMMENT EST CE QU'ON VA BIEN POUVOIR LE RETROUVER ! LE PAUVRE PETIT IL EST TELLEMENT NAIF ! IL S'EST SUREMENT FAIT KIDNNAPER OU PIIIIRE IL EST PEUT ETRE MOOORT A L'HEURE QU'IL EST !

**Konan** : Stop ! Stop ! Stop détend toi, chuuut du calme du calme.

**Pein** : Mais comment veux tu que je me calme on l'a perdu, Konan, perdu.

**Konan** : C'est bon tu trouveras surement un plan c*l là-bas mais pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état la.

**Pein** : Mais de quoi tu parles ? Pour la dernière des dernières fois IL N'Y A RIEN ENTRE CE MÔME ET MOI !

**Kisame** **pouffa de rire.**

**Pein** : Quoi, tu as une objection ?

**Kisame** : Hum, Hum non non...

**Pein** : Je vous avais pourtant dit de rester groupés.

**Hidan** : Et nous on vous a écouté.

**Deidara**: Pour une fois.

**Konan** : Oh ça va hein , vous l'avez juste fait parce qu'on vous a promis une glace pour chacun.

**Sasori** : Cette glace qui n'a toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez

**Kakuzu** : Bon je vous préviens une mini boule pour chacun.

**Hidan** : Pourquoi pas un quart de boule pendant que tu y es.

**Kakuzu** : Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche.

**Hidan** : J'aurais dut la fermer.

**Deidara** : Je te le fais pas dire.

**Hidan** : Ta gueule !

**Konan** : Bon on va à la réception et on leur dit qu'on a perdu une personne.

**Itachi** : Oui une personne âgée de 20 ans qui mesure environ 1m75 avec un masque orange complètement ridicule , ouais c'est bien !

**Kakuzu** : Et on devrait ajouter que c'est le cousin de Itachi.

**Sasori** : C'est vrais que ça lui foutrai encore plus la honte.

**Itachi** : Je vous interdis de faire ça !

**Hidan** : ça va on plaisante.

**Itachi** : Bah c'était pas drôle.

**Hidan** : Nyan nyan nyan ...Ta gueule !

**Pein** : CE N'EST VRAIMENT PAS LE MOMENT DE CE CHAMAILLER BANDE DE DEBILES ! FAUT RETROUVER TOBI !

**Konan** : Bah tu sais Pein...

**Pein** : QUOI ?!

**Konan** : On a qu'a le chercher quand on reviendra de vacance tu sais...

**Pein** : Pardon ?!

**Konan** : Bah ouais d'un côté ça nous ferait des vacances à tous de ne plus le voir.

**Deidara** : J'approuve ! Et pas qu'un peu !

**Pein** : Espèce de bande de sans cœur!

**Kakuzu** : Wo j'te calme tout d'suite mon grand moi j'ai 5 putains de cœurs donc t'as rien à dire.

**Pein** : Mais vous ne pensez pas une seconde à ce qui pourrait lui arriver ? Seul et naïf comme il est le pauvre.

**Deidara** : Vous inquiétez pas chef je doute qu'il puisse se faire violer.

**Pein** : TA GUEULE ! ON VA LE CHERCHER UN POINT C'EST TOUT !

**Konan** : Pein...

**Pein** : DISCUSSION CLOSE !

**Konan** : Oui mais Pein.

**Pein** : J'AI DIT DISCUSSION CLOSE !

**Konan** : J'ai bien entendu merci mais...

**Pein** : Close de chez close !

**Konan** : Pein je...

**Pein** : Konaaaan

**Konan** : J'voulais juste dire que tu devrais voir la réception et leurs demander d'appeler Tobi avec le haut-parleur.

**Deidara**: Pourquoi tu lui as donné l'astuce.

**Sasori** : Elle arrive cette glace ou merde ?

**Pein** : Pour l'instant ?

**Sasori** : Oui

**Pein** : MERDE !

**Sasori** : pff d'façon j'suis sûr qu'on l'aura jamais cette glace!

**Kakuzu** : Tu vois quand tu veux être perspicace !

**A la récéption :**

**Pein** : Bonjour je...

**Kisame**: C'est là les toilettes ?

**Réceptionniste**: euh vous savez pas lire ?

**Kisame**: Mais comment vous avez deviné ?

**Réceptionniste**: C'est juste qu'il y a une grande pancarte à l'entré de cette salle.

**Kisame** : Ahh ! Alors c'est ce qui était écrit.

**Pein** : -_- bref nous avons perdu quelqu'un et nous voudrions le signaler.

**Réceptionniste**: Son nom ?

**Pein** : Tobi !

**Réceptionniste prend le micro**: d'accord donc-

**Pein poussa le réceptionniste et prit le micro**: TOBI ?! Où TU ES MON PETIT ? TOOOOBI SI TU M'ENTENDS FAIS MOI UN SIGNE !

**Dans un endroit de l'aéroport ou il y avait beaucoup de monde.**

**Femme**: oh c'est dure il a perdu son fils.

**Homme**: j'ose même pas m'imaginer à sa place!

**Tobi**: CHEF JE SUIS LA! (fait de grands signes)

**femme**: euh...

**homme**: C'est lui ? Son enfant ?

**Femme**: -_- Une personne de son âge ?

**Konan: **Bon on se magne notre avion vas partir sans nous !

**Pein: **C'est bon je sais ou est Tobi je l'ai entendue

**Deidara: **J'aimerais juste savoir comment est ce qu'il a entendue ? et comment est ce qu'il sais ou il est juste au son de sa voix ?

**Sasori: **Des années d'expérience ?

**Hidan: **Moi j'dit plutôt qu'ils sont connecté

* * *

Voila un nouveau chapitre de "L'Akatsuki en vacances" j'suis désoler du retard avec les cours et tout c'est pas très facile pour ma beta et moi d'ailleurs je la remercie pour m'avoir corriger ce chapitre. A bientôt pour la suite (qui arrivera plus rapidement que celui ci je le promet) .


End file.
